


【翻译】Don't Panic

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Angst, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, stephen's POV, unauthorized translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 有时候一件事就能击溃一个人。但Stephen身上可不止一件。Please note that this is unauthorized translation. Please contact me if the author wants the translation removed. Thanks.





	【翻译】Don't Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4389) by thedtree. 



> 标题：Don’t Panic  
> 配对：当然是Jon/Stephen。但很明显是Stephen中心。  
> 分级：PG-15，有粗口和性暗示。
> 
> 作者前言：我真的不想抢shadedsilver的风头，因为她太赞了，但她叫我发在这儿，所以我就发了：  
> 请注意：文里的时态很糟糕，因为它就该这么糟糕。这个故事（如果我写到位了的话）应该非常虐。另外，文是受了Garden State的配乐的启发写成的。噢，而且它可能是也可能不是一个系列的一部分。（耸肩）好吧我说完了。  
> 致谢：致fallenjennilee，她忍受了我的可怕语法和不咋地的拼写水平，还忍受了我一点一点发文章片段给她。为了她杰出的校对工作，我提名她享受一阵花瓣雨，收到冰淇淋和一大堆猫咪。<3

他公寓里的光线太亮了。原因是：

他能

-在镜子里看到自己的脸（脸色看起来不妙）

-看到地上的玻璃碎片（之前没发现，他踩了上去）

-看到沙发上的脏乱（那瞧着像极了一块湿痕）

不过这儿总是太亮。Stephen考虑过，得换个瓦数低一点的灯泡，但他始终没有抽空去做。不是说这有多重要：眼前所有事里，这件实在微不足道。他总不可能在离婚期间专程出门买个灯泡回来吧。他母亲的葬礼上呢？那种场合考虑生活琐事会很不得体。和他同事上床途中呢？他想过一两次，但都是在他们开始亲热的时候，没有什么能让他从那样的爱抚中分神。他们做爱总是关着灯。曾经是，他提醒自己。

无论如何。那真的不值一提。

 

\------ 

 

公司的咖啡机从来做不出像样的咖啡——这种时而太淡又时而太浓的棕色液体根本不配被称为咖啡。它甚至连咖啡的拙劣模仿都算不上。他还是会喝，不过他总是边喝边抱怨。毕竟道理如此：这里的咖啡根本就是狗屎。

其他人也都这么觉得，但没人打算换台好一点的，或者派个实习生去换。不是他们没钱买。他们只是从来不记得要买。他们的脑袋里不会想着这些。

Jon在咖啡机旁碰过他的手。那是在他们睡到一起、在任何事有所发展之前。事出偶然，和他们调情时无数次的接触不同，那不像是触碰，更像一次爱抚，那也不像是调情，更像某种带了电一般的刺激感受。Jon的手指在Stephen掌上徘徊，缓缓朝上摸向他的手腕，抚弄着那里的皮肤。Stephen记得当时他们正在聊天。谁也没留意谈话中彼此说了什么——但两双眼睛都紧锁着对方的视线。

Jon后来告诉他，自己从未想过眼神可以如此 _灼伤_ 一个人。

后来他们在咖啡机旁亲热过，那是几个月后的事了。求爱的过程缓慢而使人难耐。一次Stephen甚至被弯腰按倒在咖啡机旁。不过那依然比不上对方五指的抚触。

只是咖啡机还是一样的破烂。

“Stephen？”

Stephen眨眨眼。“嗯？”

Rob朝他微笑，指着之前提到的机器。“你赌输了，对吗？”

“呃……什么？”

“你抽到了下下签，伙计。你得买个新的。”

Stephen仓促地笑了下。“没错。我总是忘。”

Rob点头离开，留下Stephen和他那杯根本喝不得的咖啡。

 

\------

 

办公区域的空调总是在捣乱。演播室的倒挺好：不至于像Letterman的场子一样冷得能冻死人，但吹的还是舒适的凉风，朝演播室输送充足的凉意和循环过的空气的味道。

办公区域就完全是另一回事了。那儿多数时候没什么问题，但有时……上一刻让还冷得仿佛人人置身想象中的北极（尽管大家都清楚意识到自己在夸大事实），下一秒就热得逼Ed脱衣抗议了。不过衣服从没被脱过他胸膛以上：Sam的嗓门更大，在抗议这方面也总是比他高效。她不太在意Ed会不会脱成半裸。她只是不能像小伙子们一样把自己的衣服也给脱了，再说了，如果她不得不在这种暂时性的酷热中生存，其他人想必也一样。

Jon开始随身带个迷你风扇，也鼓励其他人这么做。夏季，当室内室外的酷暑交融，人们在崩溃的几小时里汗流浃背到几乎发狂的时候，电池就成了监狱里的香烟，Rob会在自己的用完后开玩笑地提出拿屁股换电池的主意。

Stephen更喜欢冷天。他记得和Jon反锁在自己办公室时，他们一起分享了Jon的外套，测试人类体温到底能在这种情景下提供多少帮助。后来其他衣物尽数消失，只剩下那件外套，而他俩在铺着毯子的地面抱作一团，餍足又疲惫，鼻子轻缓地撞在一起，双眼则背叛了身体不肯睡去。

一日，他拿着自己的红色风扇走过某间办公室，有人正在里面交谈，谈话内容似乎颇为重要。他生性好奇（而且喜欢偷听），于是关了风扇站在门边，门微启的幅度足以让谈话声传出，但没清晰到能让Stephen听出说话的是谁。

_“你们俩不能再鬼混了。”_

_“什么？”_

_“鬼混。你们。马上停手。”_

_“你什么意思——”_

_“别和我装傻，_ _Jon_ _，我知道你在和他上床。管好你的下半身马上停手，听见了吗？趁媒体还没发现。再想想你俩的 **妻子** 。告诉我你会停手。”_

_一声沉重的叹息。_

_“好吧。”_

他不是特别喜欢热天。

 

\------

 

他不该开第二瓶的。那瓶——那瓶是留给下一次的，不管下次会是什么时候，酒瓶还没启封。Stephen数过这些瓶子，一二三四五七十三瓶，每一瓶什么时候喝都安排好了，这样他就永远不必再清醒了。

好吧，至少这周余下的时间他都不必再清醒了。  
  
他打算喝到半醉，这样就能刻意屏蔽掉身边的所有东西，不过主要还是因为他觉得这种醉意和令人抑郁的乡村音乐很合得来。他其实不听乡村音乐，但 _如果他听着乡村音乐_ ，那他就该喝酒，这样一切就说得通了。Stephen相信自己的逻辑无懈可击。

但有一件事是他不会做的，那就是哭泣。这是他不允许自己陷入的刻板印象之一。不是因为他有什么男子气概之类的无聊坚持——他并不害怕掉眼泪——而是因为流泪等于坐实了他人生的种种遭遇，而他不想面对那些。这就是酒精该发挥作用的地方了。

于是他和着脑中佩茜·克莱恩的曲子大声唱着，又吞下一大口烧灼的杰克丹尼，酒精让他的胃泛出暖意，头昏脑涨。Stephen不明白为什么不能每天都这样过，因为这 _充满乐趣_ 。

 

\------

 

多年前，Stephen热爱过摄影。他收集不同种类的相机，在各种地方不停地试用它们：他的孩子，他的妻子，他深爱和喜欢的每一个人，还有任何他追求的、可能成为优秀摄影主题的东西。

Colbert一家的地下室里放着成箱的相片，记录着无数表情和一天中不同时刻的各种光影。他的女儿变得有些羞于面对镜头，但他的儿子们热爱拍照，而他的妻子……她忍受拍照。  
  
他给自己留了张她的相片。相片中她弯腰对着烤箱，正在检查烤完感恩节火鸡后留下的混乱。她撅着屁股，左手肘抬到脑袋的高度，鼻子因为查看损坏程度而皱起来。她的头发束成小小的一团。

因为那张照片她在他胳膊上来了一拳。她下手不轻，所以那里留了处淤青。但他们事后大笑起来，笑得那么狠，以至于孩子们都担心了起来。

还有另外两张相片他绝不会忘。其实是三张，但他没算上孩子们的照片，因为他们总是排在最前面，这是理所当然的。

第一张拍的是他和Jon。那是在《每日秀》剧组一次半醉不醉的晚间派对上，他们悄悄溜出来好独处片刻。两个人都想着性爱，却找不到任何能做的地点，最后选择坐下来，边喝边聊。几小时后Stephen拍了这张照片：Jon用手臂环抱着Stephen的脖子，吻着他的脸颊，Stephen正举着相机，对着镜头傻笑。他们的脑袋居然都完整地被拍了进去。

另一张拍的是Stephen在他母亲的葬礼上。相片中他的样子很清晰：眼里闪着泪光，脖子上的青筋清晰可见。但在相片的背景里，有一团模糊的人影。那影子伸着手，像是要来寻他。那人一定是半途后悔这么做了，因为Stephen最终没有感受到那次接触。

他带去参加葬礼的是他的妻子、他的孩子们和Jon（Jon坚持要去）。那个人影的体型够大，不是他妻子就是Jon，而他将永远不知道那到底是两人中的哪一个。

但他的母亲那天下葬，所以这都不重要了。反正他已经扔掉了他的相机。

 

\------

 

离婚协议书在纸页左上角被订成一份，比他日常处理的多数文件都要拿得出手，字体整洁，墨迹完好。Stephen不敢签署它，因为他知道自己的钢笔漏墨。他总想换支更好的钢笔，可他总是忘记。

黄色文件夹躺在Jon那双鞋子旁边的地上，上次他过来时把鞋忘在了这儿。Jon并没有赤脚回家：两人下班后直接去Stephen那儿，他多带了一双下班后穿的鞋到办公室。那个周末非常完美。

计划一早就被拟定、检查和多次额外审查过了。这些事的进展滴水不漏：Jon编好了给妻子的完美借口（这让两人都很愧疚，但已经不是第一次了），而Stephen也做了一样的事情。

他们肢体交缠着闯进公寓，双唇相接。接着是一阵忙乱：被丢弃的衣物，响亮的呻吟，直到两人进了卧室……一眨眼便是几小时后。他们从未和对方共处过这么久，都觉得这很令人兴奋——尤其是在一些小细节上，比如带着早晨的口气一起醒来，比如在被单下挤成一团，躲开床上那块湿掉的地方一起入睡。

Jon有时会用古怪的眼神看向Stephen：比如周日早晨早餐时分，Stephen说了什么自己几小时后就记不大起来的话。他只记得Jon皱起了鼻子，视线低垂投向地面。但Stephen耸耸肩不以为意：那个早晨，以及后来每次这件事跳出脑海，他都选择了无视。什么都不能毁掉这段美好的回忆。

他好奇Jon想不想念自己的鞋，还有他该不该去对方家里还掉它，再趁着出门买支新钢笔来。协议书上的字迹是如此整洁，他不想留下脏污的印记。Jon下周上工会需要这双鞋。

几个月前的一次，Stephen不小心穿了Jon的鞋上班。他们多数鞋子的尺码一样，所以很容易搞错。而且他是在匆忙中穿上的。

Ben没发现，大多数其他人也没有，本来连Stephen自己都不会发现，直到一段时间后Ed发现了这件事。

“Stephen，你是不是……穿着Jon的鞋？”

Stephen低头看着自己的脚，一脸困惑。“我——”

Ed皱起眉，两人一同盯着那双鞋。Stephen没法把眼神移开，但Ed最终看向了别处，他有些担忧。

“Stephen？你还好吗？”Ed的一只手搭上Stephen肩头。

“没事，没事。我很好。我只是没留意。”

这本来真的可以没事，可是几周后Ed发现Stephen穿了Jon的衬衫。他抓着Stephen的胳膊，带他走进他自己的办公室，在他身后关上门。

“发生了什么？”Ed指着那件衬衫。

“你这是什么意思？”Stephen反问，虽然他完全清楚Ed指的是什么。

“衬衫，Stephen。我认得那件衬衫。那是Jon的衬衫。”

“这玩意儿？”Stephen疑惑地说着，因为Ed _不该_ 知道这是Jon的衬衫，“这不是他的。”

“是的，那就是。”Ed争辩道。

“你到底是怎么知道的？”

Ed恼火地叹了口气，用食指轻点自己的太阳穴。“好记性，记得吗？几乎过目不忘的那种？”他提醒对方。

Stephen抚平衬衫，紧张地环顾四周。他不知道该说什么——他忘了这件事了。Ed盯着他，逼他给个解释。发现Stephen不肯开口后Ed再次叹了口气。

“你在和他上床，是吗？”Ed问。

Stephen一语不发。这显然已经回答了Ed的问题，因为他随后离开了办公室，留Stephen在里面玩弄衬衫上的扣子。

他不知道签署离婚协议书的感觉为什么会和那次对话这么像。他从自己的咖啡桌上拿起黑色钢笔，深吸一口气。字母“p”的圆圈很完美，但在他写完最后一个字母“t”后，他的手习惯性地抹了遍纸页，于是墨迹被弄污了，正如他预言的那样。

那抹黑色污痕看起来完全错位，Stephen想着会不会不是绝佳的记忆力，而是污痕提醒了Ed，那件无瑕衬衫的所有者究竟是谁。

 

\------

 

他的最后一瓶。那是——第十三还是第七瓶来着？——他拥有的最后一瓶。不是说他不能出门再买些来，只是他答应过自己不会这么做。不必了，最后这瓶也够他喝的了，也许现在先喝一半，之后再喝另一半。

他女儿昨天来了电话，当时他正喝着——第六还是第十二瓶？——他倒数第二瓶杰克丹尼。女儿最终把电话交给他妻子时妻子听着不太高兴。

Jon一次也没打来过，这就是Stephen正喝着最后一瓶的原因。他知道他不该——女儿的哭声本该让他停手的，但他难以自控。

但那反正也无所谓了，因为这瓶喝完不会再有更多，仅此而已。

 

\------

 

Jon喜欢亲吻。这本身并不奇怪，但Jon喜欢频繁的亲吻，比别人通常喜欢的程度更甚。他喜欢每一种亲吻，除了煎饼吻*，他觉得那很蠢，Stephen不禁也这么觉得。

再怎么胡乱想象他们也已经不是青少年了，但Jon对连续亲热几小时的坚持让Stephen忘记了这个事实。过程是令人眩晕而玩味的，他们时不时在吻着对方的同时轻笑起来，Stephen会捏Jon的屁股，Jon会用力把他的手拍掉。那是种Stephen翻找青少年时期美好回忆时才会短暂记起的鲜活。当然，直到Stephen出于挫败第一次真正对Jon出手的那天。

某日，Stephen在他床头柜的抽屉里找到了一封信。它躺在最底下，在护照和一些旧账单后面，是张从黄色拍纸簿上撕下来又叠得整整齐齐的纸。上面写着：

 _Stephen_ _，_

_亲爱的，抱歉我不得不离开。一定很快再约。_

_最爱吻你的_

_Jon_

在他反应过来自己在做什么之前纸片已经成了碎屑。他眨眨眼，看着床上的一团脏乱。

他该打扫一下了。

 

\------

 

“最近怎么样，伙计？”某天Rob在走廊上问他。

Stephen阴郁地笑着，攥紧了拳头。“我很好。”

Rob并不相信他，但他还是点点头，说：“好吧。”然后走开了。

  
  
\------

 

事情似乎都是一日之间发生的。其实不然：他的母亲两周前去世了，他妻子在那之前一周提了离婚，随后Jon在他拿到离婚协议书的后一天提了分手，那是他母亲去世前的第四天。所以并不是一日之间，但也该死的差不多了。在这些事发生的间隙，他的孩子们不再和他交谈，因为他憔悴的外型，同事们也开始用同情的眼神看他。噢，而且Tracey发现了，朝他丢了几句堪比死亡威胁的唾骂，现在Jon开始尽其所能地远离Stephen，越远越好。

第一次不小心打碎玻璃瓶是很容易无视的，但Stephen不停地失手掉下它们，那些碎玻璃似乎深深嵌进了他地毯的布料里。他用吸尘器吸过很多次，却还是能在脚下感受到它们的存在：这也不都是他的想象，因为他左脚脚底有一道伤口可以证明。

那有些疼，但也不是完全不受欢迎。他对自己手上的淤青也有一样的感受。

  
  
\------

 

Stephen想象星星在夜空中，在那些云雾之后，明亮闪烁的样子。他觉得无所谓了，因为街道不需要那些星星。它们被黄色灯光胡乱填满着，虚假而刺眼。街灯在他身后打出的阴影和他一样高而痩长，只是影子扭向了一边。反正他也走得不怎么直。

“愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢。”一连串责怪，而他并没在大声自言自语。他没有。也许他有，他不能确定。那些话听着像是从他身体内部发出的。那些从衣服、皮肤和浑身各处冒出来的酒气让他迷惑不解。

但他还没 _那么_ 醉。他没有。他痛恨人们以为他醉成了那样，他也衷心希望电线杆别再继续那样看他了，拜托。

Stephen不喜欢自己成为那个被嘲笑的对象。尤其是在他醉成这样的时候。

他手里捏着的酒瓶早就丢了。等想起来时他已经记不得丢在了哪儿，只好短暂惋惜了一下失去的酒精。他停了几秒，思绪渐渐离他而去——词汇联想总是在他最不经意的时候找上门来，而这次他接受了吊唁，放任自己随思绪前行：近来他总能轻易地陷入抑郁，随时随地都可以博取同情。

总之，词汇联想。因为电线杆看起来很困惑，它要是想听，Stephen愿意为它理清些事情。

哀悼->损失->母亲->家庭->妻子->离婚->分居->Jon->爱着对方->得不到回应->妻子->离婚->孩子->女儿恨他->Jon的妻子恨他->Jon可能也恨他->所有人都恨他->Stephen绝对恨他。

电线杆大笑起来，告诉他事情总会回到这里。总会回到他的自我憎恨上，因为错的是他，他该明白这点，而他也没必要自怨自艾，因为这从来都是他的错：“都是你这个婊子养的蠢家伙干的好事。”

这次他知道自己大声说了出来，他哭了。

 

 

\------  
\- Fin  
\------

 

                                                                                          

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：非常欢迎大家的反馈。我从没写过这么长的东西，居然还写完了……XD  
> -  
> 注：煎饼吻，根据UD的解释，是一种两人像煎饼一样紧紧拥抱的姿势/亲吻（？
> 
> 译者后记：我爱虐文！（并希望可以吃到更虐的）


End file.
